A vehicle body lower structure has been disclosed in which, in order to suppress rotational displacement of a locker in a side collision, a projecting portion is provided that projects from the locker to a vehicle inner side, and as a result of the projecting portion meeting resistance at a floor panel, rotational deformation of the locker is suppressed (see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 3-71981).
However, in the above conventional example, since the projecting portion projects from the locker to a vehicle inner side, a vehicle interior space is sacrificed.
The present disclosure considers the above facts, and an object thereof is to suppress vehicle body deformation in a side collision without sacrificing a vehicle interior space.